


(I’m With You) ‘Til the End Of the Line

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After action patch-up, Caring for each others wounds, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Love Confessions, S3 ST spoilers, Takes place after the Mindflayer battle in S3, pre-existing relationship, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, steve harrington/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Request! from thespian-anon on tumblr:“Could I request reader seeing Steve after the mindflayer’s been defeated? Both of them having acquired their fair share of injuries, but the reader not having been where Steve was until after the fight. Fluff when they reunite and, bonus points, if they take care of each other’s wounds”~Or in which you and Steve share a tender moment after battle while patching up each others’ wounds.





	(I’m With You) ‘Til the End Of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Steve Harrington x Reader
> 
> Y/N= Your name
> 
> P/N= Preferred nickname (For example, 'Nancy' would be Y/N, whereas 'Nance' would be P/N)
> 
> (I highly suggest listening to 'Till the End' by Jessie Ware while reading) :)  
______________________________________
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, feel free to request prompts below or on my tumblr Stranger Things sideblog @topmesteveharrington, where all works for this fandom can be found, as well as extras! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and thank you for taking the time to support my work! :)

Y/N saw Steve before Steve saw her.

That symbolised the dynamic of their relationship fairly well; Y/N noticing little things before Steve did, while he watched in awe as she figured things out all on her own.  To be fair, however, his right eye was also currently swollen shut.

“Steve!” you called out a little hoarsely, throat raw from the night’s harrowing turn of events.

Like a moth to a flame, or a sunflower reaching up to the sun, he turned to meet your voice, his good eye sparkling hopefully as his mouth dropped open, already walking towards you.

_“Y/N,”_ he breathed.

He seemed to move like he was underwater, though maybe the ringing in your ears could be attributed to the honey-slow way the world appeared to be moving at the moment.  You sped up, running into his already outstretched arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your face against his chest.

“Oh, thank God,” he said, burying his face in your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and pulling you closer against his body, “thank God.”

“Steve,” you said softly.

“Thank God you’re okay, Y/N,” he said shakily, “I’ve been worried half to death.”

You gave a soft laugh, peering up at him and nuzzling under his chin, “You don’t have to worry about me so much, you know.”

“Oh, believe me, I know,” he said, looking down at you with a look of sheer awe and endearment, “you can more than handle yourself.”

He looked down at your face, gaze open and vulnerable, “But I’m your boyfriend, I can’t  _not_ worry about you. Not with that  _thin_g out there.”

“Steve,” you said softly, gently stroking under his eye with your thumb.

“Death doesn’t discriminate, P/N, and neither does that thing.”

You both look looked over a few feet away, where a Hopper-less Joyce was cradling both Will and Eleven in her arms, tears brimming steadily in her own eyes as she looked off into the distance. A little bit to the left, Lucas was consoling a frozen-looking, Billy-less Max.

You let Steve hold you a little tighter, a little closer, “I know,” you said softly, “I know.”

“Hey,” you said softly, thumb brushing gently under his eye, “what happened to you?”

He laughed quietly, leaning into your palm, “Russian spies happened.”

“Aw, baby,” you cooed, gently taking his hand and leading him to a small clearing a little ways away from the commotion, where streetlights just barely illuminated the world around you in the dark expanse of night.

You sat across from each other, pulling out a small first aid kid.

“Where did you get that?

You laughed, taking a capful of bottled water that the paramedics had handed out, pouring it over the small wound on Steve’s hand where he had punched somebody. He winced as the cold water stung against the searing cuts, and you rubbed your thumb against his palm apologetically. T aking an antiseptic, you gently started to clean the wound, Steve staring openly at you as you bit your lip in concentration. 

“It stings,” he said plainly, without much conviction.

You chuckled to yourself, “Maybe you shouldn’t have punched Commie spies then,” you gently move the cotton swab over the ridges of his knuckles, which were bruising purple, “you need to be more careful out there, Steve,” you added quietly, voice shaky.

“Hey,  _ hey,_ _”_ he said softly, tilting his head to try and meet your gaze with those big brown teddy bear eyes, “look, I’m not going anywhere, okay? Promise.”

You sniffed, unwinding a roll of bandage and wrapping it snugly against the inside of his palm, “You don’t know that, Steve.”

He looked at you honestly, your gaze flicking up to meet his as you continued, “You think Hop went in there thinking he was gonna die? Or Billy? You think Eleven woke up this morning thinking she was gonna lose her dad?”

You fastened the bandage with a small safety pin, softly stroking his hand as he took both of yours.

“Hey,” he said, eyes big and tender, “nothing’s gonna take you away from me, alright? Not ever,” he sighed, stroking his thumb against the inside of your palm, “I was thinking, you know. When I was trapped in that Russian base.”

You looked up to meet his gaze, but now it was Steve who was avoiding eye contact.

“I really think we’ve got a good thing going right now. And...I don’t want that to end, not ever, actually.”

“Steve.”

“When I was in there, trapped. With that thing out there, roaming free. And you were there too. And I was so scared. Scared I was gonna lose you. I was cornered by Russian spies and some kind of eldritch monster and all I could think about was  _you_.”

You remained mute, Steve seemingly talking to himself at this point, your heart lurching in your chest with a wave of silent affection.

“And, heh,” he said, shaking his head and laughing a bit deliriously, “hell, Y/N, I think I’m in love with you.”

“Steve,” you said softly, heart thundering in your chest.

He pushed forward, words hurried like he felt he tipped over the proverbial hourglass and the last grains were threatening to fall to the bottom.

“I know things have been crazy and everything is so utterly fucked up, but I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want to face it with and—“

_ “ Steve _ _,”_ you interrupt, a little harsher this time, intercepting his hands that had slipped out of yours sometime amidst his theatrical rambling. 

You were smiling, eyes glimmering a little tearfully. Steve looked tired. Beneath the mask of bruises and dirt on his face, he looked very tired and very scared, fingers twitching against the inside of your palm.

“I love you too,” you said softly, leaning in to press your forehead against his own. 

You traced a hand down his cheek, tentatively caressing it before pressing a soft kiss to his bruised lips.

“I’d like to see the world try to take me away from you, Steve Harrington,” you said sternly, “I’m with you until the end of the line, you hear me?”

Under the soft glow of the city lights, he blushed, shyly looking down as he laughed, peering back up at you after a moment, “Loud and clear, captain.”

You scoffed, lightly flicking his shoulder.

He bit his lip in amusement, eyes glimmering with something like mischief before breaking into song. horrendously off-key.

_ “It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuu.” _

“Steve,” you protested, rolling your eyes.

_ “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever dooo.” _

_ “Steve.” _

_ “I bless the—“ _

You cut him off, kissing him again, and he responded immediately, slinging an arm around your back, chasing your lips petulantly as you pulled away far too soon.

“Oh come on, P/N, kiss me a little better than that, I just confessed my undying love for you. Who am I? Your grandma?”

You laughed to yourself, “Maybe if you wanted to kiss me so badly, you shouldn’t have gotten beat up by Russian spies.”

You knew you were pushing your luck, but he just clucked his tongue at you and shook his head in disbelief.

“You love me,” you protested.

“God help me,” he murmured, looking into your eyes, “I do.”

You smiled up at him, eyes glittering as he said, “Hm,” looking up at you, smiling, “Hm.”

You grinned, and he grabbed your hand, starting to bandage it up. There, under the night sky, in a little pocket of peace in the otherwise chaotic world, you felt optimistic knowing that your future was looking to be bright, so long as Steve was in it.


End file.
